I Knew I Should of Loved You Sooner
by EmmeralCho
Summary: COMPLETE!!! This ff is about how Cho and Harry loves each other, but it was too late when they finally confessed their feelings to each other. R/R to let me know how you feel about this story.
1. The Familiar Figure

Disclaimer: I hold no responsibility to any of the Harry Potter characters. JK Rowling is the rightful copyrighted owner of all Harry Potter characters and all things mentioned in her book, this is simply a ff created in my imagination.  
  
The whole crowd roared as The England's seeker did a fiend on the Ireland seeker. The seeker's dark hair flew handsomely in the air as the fast man on the broom dodged the bludgers. After what seemed like years, the England seeker caught the sneaky golden ball.  
  
The announcer yells, "Harry Potter does a splendid trick and catches the golden snitch! England wins with 560 to 410! Look at the crowd celebrate Potter for catching his snitch, *says in a sarcastic tone* that's not the only snitch he caught."  
  
A red-haired young lady jumped out of her booth and reached to Harry to give him a victory kiss on the cheeks. "Great game, Harry!" Ginny squeaked in joy.  
  
"Thank you." Harry blushed as he said.  
  
The Daily Prophet reporter stood up and walked towards the field. When she got there, the manager of Harry Potter told her the famous seeker had something important to do and was not able to do the interview with the young lady. But, the manager offered that he will answer any questions the young reporter has. After a quarter of an hour, the reporter walked out of the stadium and sighed.  
  
"Harry must have gone celebrating with Ginny Weasley, what chance have I got?" The journalist thought to herself.  
  
Harry, after changing into his muggle clothes walked out of the changing room and saw a familiar figure. "Could she be?"  
  
Harry chased that thought away as he retreated to the VIP room to meet the Weasleys.  
  
"That was bloody brilliant, Harry! I loved how you." Fred and George both exclaimed when Mrs. Weasley interrupted.  
  
"Now, now, you two, Harry just got back from a tiring game, let him be! Harry dear, I brought some cupcakes, would you like some?"  
  
"No thanks, I'm alright" Harry politely refused.  
  
As if understanding that Harry was in no mood to celebrate, Ron said, "I think we lot should hurry off now, Take care, Harry."  
  
And Ron shooed his family away. Mrs. Weasley wanted to continue on talking but the door closed behind her. 


	2. The Pleasant Company of a Strange Passen...

Tired, Harry got all of his materials and left to the King's Cross train station. Harry took out his ticket and it read, platform 9.  
  
He wondered to himself, "September 11, today is the day the Hogwarts student goes back." *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "Oh, I am so sorry!" a feminine voice said.  
  
"Oh, it's alright, I was the one who bumped into you." Harry said.  
  
The girl with long, black hair lends her hand to Harry. Harry grabbed onto the tiny, silky hand and looked up.  
  
"Cho!" He thought he was in his wildest dreams to touch the beautiful Ravenclaw's smooth hand.  
  
Cho giggled an adorable chuckle. "Who did you think I was?"  
  
Harry blushed at the sight of the radiant Cho Chang. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry snapped back as he heard the fair warning of the announcer.  
  
"Train 516 will be leaving in 5 minutes, all passengers please aboard!"  
  
Harry sat in the seat he was assigned, next to him was a young Chinese lady sleeping, tilting her head towards the window to conceal her face. Harry sat down when one of the crews of the train came to check the tickets.  
  
"Excuse me sir, may I see you tickets." Harry handed his ticket to the staff. The person was about to wake the lady by the window up when Harry saw her tickets on the floor, dropped while the girl was in her deep sleep.  
  
"Oh, don't bother, it's here." Harry said.  
  
"Well, sir, the seat by the window is suppose to be yours while that madam is suppose to sit in your seat."  
  
"It's alright, let her be, I'm fine where I am." Harry shooed the staff away.  
  
Harry looked at the girl and what was in her hands, a quill and a parchment. "Must be a witch," Harry thought. "There's something about her that seems familiar." He continued thinking as the wind blew some strands of the young woman's hair towards Harry.  
  
"I do say I fancy this scent of her hair. What are you thinking, Harry Potter?!"  
  
The train finally got to its destination and Harry got off the train. The young Daily Prophet reporter woke up after a comforting dream. 


	3. The Uneasy Meeting

Disclaimer: I hold no responsibility to any of the Harry Potter characters. JK Rowling is the rightful copyrighted owner of all Harry Potter characters and all things mentioned in her book, this is simply a ff created in my imagination.  
  
"Oh, that was such a good sleep, haven't felt so warm inside in a long time.I wonder why?" The young reporter smiled as she spoke to herself. She gathered all her stuff and rushed out of the train. She stared at the clock for a while and started running. "Oh, no! I'm late, I knew I should of used the floo powder!" As she said it, she bumped into Harry Potter. She kneeled down to pick up her papers carefully because she was wearing a short black skirt, which showed off her beautiful, long legs.  
  
"I'm so sorry!" She said in such a gentle way that no way could get upset at her. Then she realized that her blouse was unbuttoned and people could almost see her undergarment. She blushed a bit and buttoned it while the man she bumped into picked up her documents.  
  
"So you work for Daily Prophet." The familiar voice said.  
  
Surprised, the reporter tried to make an excuse, "Er. It's a silly."  
  
Harry cut her off and said, not looking at her, "I know you're a witch, don't worry. I sat next to you on the train, I guess you didn't realize as you were sleeping so soundly."  
  
The reporter wanted to dance to the rhythm of the voice Harry produced. Still not knowing who the man was, she looked up. "Harry?"  
  
"Yes?" Harry turned to stare into the eyes of his crush in Hogwarts, the one and only gorgeous Cho Chang. He blushed.  
  
"Er. wow, didn't know I'll meet you here. So, how have you been?" Cho said in a rather nervous tone.  
  
"Oh, great, so. you're working for the Daily Prophet now, huh?"  
  
"Oh yeah, it's a pretty good job, good pay.Look at the time! I've got to go!" Cho hurried off. She didn't want to end the conversation so soon, in fact, she would have quit the job so she could have that 5 minute conversation with Harry.  
  
"Oh, good-bye." Harry said in a whisper. He signed as Cho disappeared. "Like she would want to talk to me?"  
  
After handing her article of the Quidditch game between England and Ireland, Cho apparated back to her apartment.  
  
"Ugh. so tired! What's with me lately, I get tired so easily." Cho complained to herself. The echo of her voice bounced back and forth in her empty little apartment. The apartment wasn't big or empty, it was just clear, of people. Cho moved out of her parent's house because her mom was a total control freak. She was actually proud of her cozy little apartment. Her dwelling was very tidy, her whole house was scented with pine flavored air freshener, not like the house needed it because Cho gives off this natural smell, not like a rose smell, but an unexplainable pleasant smell. By her queen-sized bed were two little Victorian-style tables, made of fine red wood. True, Cho was a witch, but she was half- muggle, so it is no wonder, she lives in such a muggle-like house. She has a balcony connected to her living room, where she spends most of her time staring down to the landlord's garden. The garden was arrayed with roses, tulips, carnations, and all kinds of flowers, you name it. 


	4. Keeping Silent

Disclaimer: I hold no responsibility to any of the Harry Potter characters. JK Rowling is the rightful copyrighted owner of all Harry Potter characters and all things mentioned in her book, this is simply a ff created in my imagination.  
  
As comfortable as Cho's little home may be, she felt lonely. She sat down on her sofa, designed especially for couples. Cho thought back to earlier of the day. Harry has grown a lot, his smile was as bright as his beautiful emerald green eyes, which brought out the best in him. Harry Potter was not a big-built man, but a man with fine muscles, not the bulgy, ugly ones like those body-builders, but the ones fit for a Quidditch seeker. His voice was so serene and real.  
  
"Too bad Harry's taken." Cho gave off a little unhappy noise.  
  
Then she laughed to ridicule herself. "Who do you think you are? Even if he didn't like Ginny Weasley, he would not take you. It was your fault that you refused him in Yule ball."  
  
A voice in Cho's head said. "But, I already said to Cedric,"  
  
"Yeah, well, you didn't like him did you? You could of bailed out on him and go with Harry, the one you actually loved. You let your chance flow by, now you can't get another chance."  
  
Cho felt the need to cry, but she didn't. Then the phone rang. No one has ever called her since her mother told her she was going to go back to China with her dad to live there. Or it might be some bozos on the other line trying to prank call Cho or trying to sell her some sleazy products. It has been a while since someone has called her to struck a good, old conversation. Not even her mom would call her to ask how she was, she would only demand because she was older than Cho.  
  
Cho picked up the phone and forced out an involuntary "hello."  
  
No one answered. "Hello?" *Silence* "Look, whoever this is, this is not funny." *Silence* Cho then hanged up the phone.  
  
"Why can't you talk?" Harry scolded at himself in his mind. Cho had such a gentle, sweet voice that overpowered Harry. "Would she want to talk to someone as unworthy as me?"  
  
The next morning, Harry woke up with a tap on his window. An owl had dropped the Daily Prophet and picked up the money where Harry usually leave them as the payment for the paper. Right there on the front page was a picture of him, and an article of him. Underneath the title, "Harry Potter wants again takes over the Quidditch field!" was the writer's name, Cho Chang.  
  
"Why didn't you accept the interview? You could of talked to her!" Harry said to himself.  
  
A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing my FF!!! m(._.)m I'm sorry if my FF is a bit short, but well, let's just say that the setting of this story is really short. -_____-'; 


	5. The Best Birthday Gift

Disclaimer: I hold no responsibility to any of the Harry Potter characters. JK Rowling is the rightful copyrighted owner of all Harry Potter characters and all things mentioned in her book, this is simply a ff created in my imagination.  
  
That night, Cho finished her work early, as usual, work was boring. No one likes talking to the girl because they think Cho is too superior to them.. If only they knew, that Cho did not think that way at all, in fact, she admired how all her co-workers have a happy family to go home to. The office didn't have a clock, a muggle thing, but Cho sensed that it was 6:00 P.M. Cho was suffering from a major headache, it seemed like bats were flying inside her head. She didn't feel like going home, so she apparated to the Diagon Alley. She roamed around until all the stores had shut down, it was 1:00 A.M. Still, Cho didn't want to go back to her lonely home, so she went to the only place that opens 24 hours a day. She went into the tavern and sat in one of the booths by a stranger in a robe.  
  
"Hit me with a Ice-volcano martini." She drank a few martinis and got quite drunk, but still she felt a misery. Yes, it was her birthday, but it has been years since she celebrated, so she forgot about it. Then she remembered and gave a sour laugh, waking up the man next to her.  
  
"Happy 20th birthday, Cho!" She yelled to herself, scaring Tom, the bartender.  
  
The man next to Cho grabbed her smooth hand and whispered, half-drunk, "Yes, happy birthday to the beautiful Cho Chang."  
  
Surprised and scared, Cho said, "Harry?" She blushed a bit because Harry said, ".the beautiful Cho Chang."  
  
Harry held out Cho's tiny hand and slipped a golden ring into her middle finger. On the inside of the plain, but unexplainably beautiful, ring inscribed the words, Harr Pottery. Cho's heart was beating so fast and so hard that she felt like she was going to explode.  
  
"Now you're mine, forever." Harry said.  
  
"Oh, Harry, you must be drunk, this should be for Ginny, YOUR girlfriend." Cho said kind of bitterly, but careful of not showing her emotions.  
  
Harry blabbed out a few drunken words, "Ginny's not my girlfriend, she's married."  
  
Before she could say another word, Harry got out of his booth and hugged Cho. Cho's dream has finally come true. She had wished for this to happen, and so did Harry. A tear fell from Cho's beautiful almond-shaped, brown eyes. All the joy she had ever had, this moment, had collected inside her and poured out of her eyes.  
  
They stood there, hugging for a long time, blocking the rest of the world from them. All stopped when Harry pushed Cho gently away and ran into the toilet from drinking too much martinis. Cho, waiting there for about half an hour for Harry to come out. Then she gave out a sour laugh, "Like Harry was going to stay here, he's just drunk, plain drunk." Hearing the sound of the Leaky Cauldron door closing, Harry came out, not drunk, and having no sign of throwing up. He paid for his drinks and went home. 


	6. Memories Preserved Forever

Disclaimer: I hold no responsibility to any of the Harry Potter characters. JK Rowling is the rightful copyrighted owner of all Harry Potter characters and all things mentioned in her book, this is simply a ff created in my imagination.  
  
The next day, Cho received an owl from Harry. The snowy white owl tapped on Cho's office window with its beak, which caused quite a commotion from her nosey co-workers. Cho felt that something unpleasant had come for her. Indeed it was true.  
  
Dear Cho,  
  
I'm sorry about last night, I didn't know what I was doing. About the ring, keep it, as an apology. Take care. Harry  
  
Cho didn't need an apology, and certainly this letter seemed quite unnecessary. She wished to petrify the time yesterday as it was. Suddenly, she felt an anger, she collected her things and left work, not caring whether she will get fired or not. She ran as fast as she can towards the ocean and stood there, breathing really hard. The fresh air eventually calmed her down. She hesitantly took off her ring. The ring was hard to get, it clunk on to Cho like a koala baby holding on to its mother tightly. She held the ring close to her heart. Her whole body shivered, but she held back her tears and whispered to herself, "No more Harry Potter!" She tossed her hand high into the air. Cho put her hands by her thighs and fell down. She didn't cry, but the sorrow she was feeling was indescribable. The pain she's feeling at this moment could not be chased away like children running towards the pigeons for fun. Inside her gentle hand was that shimmering ring, marked Harry Potter. Then and there, she experienced a really bad head ache and she fainted.  
  
Harry sat in his locker room, muttering some words to himself. "Why didn't you just say that ring was for her? Why didn't you stay last night? Why? Why? Just because she refused you 5 years ago in that Yule ball?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry stood there nervously and afford to murmur a few words. "Wangoballwime?"  
  
"Sorry?" The curious Cho said.  
  
Harry was afraid to stare into the gleaming eyes of Cho and said shyly, "D'you----d'you want to go to the ball with me?"  
  
Harry's heart shattered when Cho said, "I've already said I'll go with someone else."  
  
Harry watched Cho's beautiful shadow disappear as he sighed to himself.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Ron sat down on his squeaky couch with a cup of Jasmine tea. "So.you still haven't told me why you asked my mom to buy the ring and inscribe your name on it? Who's that lucky gal?"  
  
Harry was silent. Ron, knowing what Harry was going to say, " Do you honestly think I don't know, after all those years of being your best friend that I wouldn't know what you are thinking? Why?"  
  
"Why what?" Harry said hopelessly, pretending not to understand.  
  
"Why don't you ask her? Whether she loved you or not?" Ron replied.  
  
"So I could make a fool out of myself like my fourth year in Hogwarts?! So I could be let down once again?! So I could be rejected by the most beautiful woman in the world?!" Harry yelled in frustration. "I'm sorry.I, I don't know what's gotten into me? It's just I have a bad feeling." Harry said tiredly staring outside the window. The rain tapped on the window gently.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Look who's staring this way, Cho?" One of Cho's friends, Patilla, teased.  
  
Cho stared into the direction of the Gryffindor table, paying attention to the small, jet-black-haired boy. She blushed at the sight of Harry.  
  
Cho stared out into the dormitory window, listening to the peaceful rain soaking into the grass. Suddenly, she rose up, scaring all her roommates and searched through her trunk for her Comet-260. "I'm going out." She said excitedly.  
  
On her way out of the castle, she bumped into Harry. "Oh, I am so sorry!" She gave Harry one of her famous moderate smile.  
  
"Where are you going?" Harry asked timidly.  
  
"C'mon, bring your broom and come with me! I'll show you!"  
  
Excited at Cho's offer, Harry hurried up into his common room and got his broom, and ran as fast as he could down to the entrance of the castle.  
  
"I do warn you, if we get caught, we will be in lots of trouble." Cho warned, making haste towards the Quidditch field. Harry nodded, staring at Cho's soaking hair and sniffing the Jasmine scent that came out of her hair.  
  
Cho mounted the broom and flew off. "C'mon Harry, what are you waiting for?"  
  
"We haven't any snitch." Harry yelled out in the rain. "Who needs a snitch when you've got someone as big as me?" Cho laughed. "My broom may not be as fast as yours, but I do say, I'm a sneaky little one!"  
  
Harry enjoyed this game, he loved the idea of Cho as a snitch. He didn't go at his maximum speed because he wanted this game to last longer. At last, he caught Cho. Together, arm in arm, they fell off their brooms.  
  
"I'm sorry." Harry apologized. Realizing he was still holding onto Cho, he pulled away.  
  
Cho blushed and wiped off the mud in her face. She took out her handkerchief and wiped Harry's face. They were like that for a few moments when Cho snapped back, " Oh, right, I'm not your mother." Cho giggled.  
  
"You know, I love rainy days, they get me so excited. I just want to come out and let the rain pour onto me." She kept silent. "It's nice to share this feeling with someone."  
  
Harry stared at Cho for a long time and he looked away.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	7. Sweet Misery

Disclaimer: I hold no responsibility to any of the Harry Potter characters. JK Rowling is the rightful copyrighted owner of all Harry Potter characters and all things mentioned in her book, this is simply a ff created in my imagination.  
  
The rain outside the hospital window woke Cho Chang up. "Where am I?" She whispered to the nurse next to her.  
  
"Oh, Miss Chang, you woke up. You're in the hospital right now. Someone discovered you by the beach. The doctor will be coming to you soon. I believe this is yours." The nurse handed the ring to Cho. "Whoever gave you it put a lot of thoughts into it."  
  
"How so?" Cho asked curiously.  
  
"I dropped it into the furnace just then, and I am extremely sorry about that, but when I took it out, some very interesting markings were on it."  
  
"What did it say?"  
  
"Be mine forever." The nurse said, almost wanting to tease.  
  
Cho got the ring into her hands and held it dear into her hands. She connected the ring with her golden necklace and put it around her neck. The doctor came in with a serious look. This doctor has been Cho's doctor since she was born, he himself was a well-reputated wizard doctor, who earned a PhD degree in a famous medical university for muggles.  
  
"Miss Chang, I'm afraid you're going to have to get a complete checkup to find out what your problem is. Would you like me to contact your parents?"  
  
The doctor knew Cho's parents really well, even if he called them, they wouldn't come. They were too "busy" with their lives. They never had time for Cho. Cho was never really important in her family because she was a girl, not what her parents had hoped for, a boy to carry on the family wizard business. All her parents ever provided her were a shelter, food (three meals a day), and anything she needs, except for the most important thing, love. So it is no wonder Cho had never felt loved before. She immediately fell for Cedric when he offered his love to Cho. Cho never felt so loved, so it is no wonder, she went out with the Hufflepuff seeker. Besides, it hardly seems fair that Cho wait for someone who she thinks will never like her, the famous boy who lived.  
  
Cho went home afterwards, she never liked the funny smell in muggle hospitals. She walked out into the rain. She gave a very sweet smile and held out her tiny hands in a bowl to fetch the rain.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "If you love rain so much, where would you first be when it rains. I mean when you're not in Hogwarts anymore." Harry asked flushing with red.  
  
Cho smiled at a thought and answered, "I think, I would be at the Victoria Park, where I will be sitting by the pond."  
  
"Then I'll be there, waiting for you when it rains." Harry said sarcastically, but he was serious.  
  
"Well, I'll be there." Cho said smiling. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Cho sat on a green bench by the pond, soaking wet. She smiled at the memories she had with Harry, the one she loved, the one she couldn't have. Like any other creatures on the planet, she sneezed because of soaking wet from the rain. She ignored it when someone placed a jacket on her. She turned around, there he was, Harry Potter.  
  
"It's such a coincidence of seeing you here." Cho said, very surprised.  
  
"Yeah, well, I didn't have anything better to do, not like I was going anywhere in my house."  
  
"Oh." It took a few minutes before either of the two spoke.  
  
"Why are you here?" Cho said, breaking the cold hush.  
  
"Am I not welcome?" Harry said, looking quite hurt.  
  
"No.no, I mean, I just didn't.I'm." Cho stuttered.  
  
"Surprised." Harry completed the sentence.  
  
"Yes, yes, that's it." She uttered uneasily.  
  
"I just feel like coming here, I don't know, I was at the Quidditch practice and it started to rain. I don't know what came over me but I just rushed out of the field and came here in a rush."  
  
Cho chuckled a bite, "The Quidditch Stadium is all the way in the mountains, being disguised from the muggles. It's three hours drive from here."  
  
Harry stared at Cho and reddened with a smile. They sat silently for a while, but they were very gracious for each other's presence. Harry was looking down and playing with his thumbs until he turned to Cho, and flushed with a fierce scarlet. It made him look like a cute little baby with puffy, red cheeks.  
  
Cho noticed his expression and said, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Well, I don't know how to say this.you."  
  
"What is it?" She stared at Harry penetratingly and noticed something popping up of Harry's pants. She turned around, blushing severely. Harry took off his black jacket and coated it around CHo's back to cover her. Cho looked down at her white shirt and realized that it was soaking wet. The lignin of her bra was more obvious than ever, not to mention that Cho wore a black bra.  
  
"Err.thank you."  
  
"My pleasure." Then something caught Harry's eyes, CHo's sparkling golden necklace with a golden ring small enough to only fit Cho's thin, delicate fingers hung on her fair, graceful neck.. "Is that.?" Harry pointed to Cho's neck.  
  
Cho quickly stuffed the necklace in her shirt, "heh, no,it's a birthday gift from someone, someone very special."  
  
Harry's excited face now turned to a bitter, disappointing one. "Should of known, it's from someone special." Harry said in a low tone. If only Harry knew that that "special someone" was him. "Well, I've got to go."  
  
"Yes, bye." Cho wanted to stop Harry to give back his jacket, but he didn't seem to be paying attention. That moment Harry and Cho shared together were happy, but short and despondent. Such sweet misery.  
  
"And in my heart I see, oh What you're doing to me And in my heart I see, oh Just how you wanted it to be Sweet Misery." -Michelle Branch 


	8. Carpe Diem

Disclaimer: I hold no responsibility to any of the Harry Potter characters. JK Rowling is the rightful copyrighted owner of all Harry Potter characters and all things mentioned in her book, this is simply a ff created in my imagination.  
  
Warning: May be a bit inappropriate.  
  
Harry arrived at his house and found the door unlocked. He shoved the cans of beer on the doorway aside and finally got through all his obstacles of junks. He got to his bedroom to find Ron on his sofa watching TV.  
  
"Hey, Harry, glad you're back. I just came in since your door was unfastened. Thought I explore a bit, you don't mind, right?"  
  
"Err."  
  
"Of course you don't. Is this what you call a tel-lee-vive-sion. I sat on this complicated muggle device with so much buttons and then this tel-lee- vive-sion just turned on. It's interesting how muggles could make sounds and pictures come out of this thing without using magic, must took years for them to build this thing. What do they call this sport? It's interesting of how they kick the ball back and forth into that big fishing net, is that what you call it? It's actually pretty exciting! SCORE!!! Oh, and I found this funny small package thing under your sofa. It's quite interesting, "Trojan", "extra large to better fit your size", what they're selling extra large fries in these things now? And what in the world is good lubrication? And why did you mark "first experience" on this thing? I guess this is what muggles call candy, eh? Could I have it?"  
  
"Ron! NO!" Harry shouted and grabbed the little package he kept so dearly.  
  
Ron smiled slyly. "Don't you think I know what this is? My dad brought one of these home before from the Muggle's Department. He handed it to Percy and said it would useful for Penelope and him on their wedding night. So Fred, George, and I did an experiment on it. We poked tons of holes on it! You should of seen Penelope's face when she found out she was bearing a little Weasley in her stomach. She swear she'll never use this sort of muggle stuff again." With this, Ron rolled on the floor, laughing. He wiped his tears away and saw that Harry had no reaction.  
  
"What's wrong, mate? Not happy that I found out you've never done it before? That you're a Vir-gin" Ron pronounced "Virgin" carefully.  
  
"Shut up! Ron!"  
  
"What are you waiting for? Or rather who?" Ron said, catching his eyes on on eof the photos framed nicely by Harry's bedside. It was a picture of CHo taken by Colin Creevy on her graduation. In the picture, Cho turned around in astonishment and smiled a nervous, but cute smile. Her hair was kind of flying from being blown by the summer wind.  
  
Harry blushed when he saw what Ron was looking at, "need I explain more?"  
  
"Clear as the sky." Ron laughed. He held on his stomach from the pain of laughing too hard. "Does she know you like, excuse me, loveeeee, her?"  
  
"No, but."  
  
"But what? You think she doesn't like you and blah blah blah. Time is ticking and it is not going to wait for anyone, I tell you. She's pretty, intelligent, and not to mention she's got this magnificent body! People are probably chasing her with their tongues dragging on the ground."  
  
"I know."  
  
"It's time I go home, Hermione and the kids are waiting for me." With that, Ron put on his shoes and was beginning to walk out of the door when Harry spoke, "Ron, thanks."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For being there. You wouldn't come here just to make some jokes and tell me all these things and leave, would you?"  
  
Ron was silent.  
  
"Thanks for reminding me of what's important." Harry continued.  
  
"I told you what I needed to. Carpe diem, Harry." He walked out of the door and came back in, "I suggest you to use that condom of yours soon, it expires next month."  
  
Harry blushed and answered, "Right." He sat down quietly to fantasize about Cho. Ron closed the door and stared at the thundering sky, "I'm afraid, something unpleasant is going to happen." 


	9. Searching for the Star

Disclaimer: I hold no responsibility to any of the Harry Potter characters. JK Rowling is the rightful copyrighted owner of all Harry Potter characters and all things mentioned in her book, this is simply a ff created in my imagination.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I might need you to hold me tonight  
  
I might need you to say it's alright  
  
I might need you to make the first stand  
  
Because tonight I'm finding it hard to be your man."  
  
-Savage Garden  
  
  
  
"It's alright." Cho comforted Harry.  
  
Harry wrapped his arms around Cho tightly. Cho was very sad to see Harry acting like this. It was Harry's fifth year, the school year after Cedric's death. Instead of Harry consoling Cho, it was the other way around. All of Harry's emotions, including every tragedy that ever occurred to him just came out, in forms of tears.  
  
"I thought you hated me, I'm sorry Cho. I really didn't meant to."  
  
"Sh." Cho hushed Harry.  
  
Cho wiped Harry's tears off his cheeks with her sweet little fingers. Her lips got closer and closer to Harry. Suddenly a kaboom scared both of them.  
  
Ron, Hermione, and all the Hogwarts students and staffs ran down the field. "Harry! Professor Dumbledore decided perhaps after all this tragedy, we'll find some good in it. So he decided the whole school should have a celebration!" Ron shouted excitedly.  
  
Harry and the others sat there admiring the breathtaking scene. But to CHo and Harry, they were the only ones there.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry sat there in the dark, thinking all the times he'd spent with Cho. Ron was right, it was time for Harry to take action for what he felt. Harry grabbed his coat and scarf and walked out of his home. It was winter, the best season of the year. Harry was now on an expedition in search for his star.  
  
A/N: Alright. I know this is like a super short chapter (if it is even one), not to mention that all the other.but bare with me. This may not a very long FF, but it'll worth it. Hehe ^____^'; 


	10. The Awful News

Disclaimer: I hold no responsibility to any of the Harry Potter characters. JK Rowling is the rightful copyrighted owner of all Harry Potter characters and all things mentioned in her book, this is simply a ff created in my imagination.  
  
Cho's body checkup result from a few weeks ago has finally came. Cho's family physician came in, looking very distressed. He sat down in his big, comfy chair (one with wheels). He looked out to the window with great views of the street, now covered with snow. The people, arrayed in different colors of clothes looked like sprinkles on top of a big, vanilla ice cream. The entire view was just plain breathtaking. But the atmosphere in the office was just so gloomy, so much wretchedness.  
  
"Doctor?" Cho finally broke the silence.  
  
"Yes. I'm sorry, I was caught up in my thought."  
  
"So I'm ok, right? I mean my health, I just fainted because." Cho stopped at seeing the doctor's sour expression.  
  
He began to speak slowly as if something was caught in his throat, "I'm afraid, not everything is well."  
  
Cho gulped.  
  
"Listen, Cho, you're like a daughter to me. You and I are deep. I'm very sorry to tell you this news, but I'm afraid I better tell."  
  
There were a few minutes of silence. The room environment was so tense that whatever the news was, Cho was beginning to worry.  
  
"You've got leukemia, a neoplastic disease. In other words, there's an abnormally large increase of the production of leukocytes. This disease will be accompanied by anemia and enlargement of spleen, liver, and lymph nodes. You could of lived longer if you in earlier but, it has reached a really bad stage, and I'm afraid you could only be cured if someone was to donate a compatible bone marrow to you." The doctor said uneasily.  
  
Cho was silent, staring outside the window, but she was listening.  
  
"I take that you want to know your life spend." Tears were now forming in the doctor's eyes. It was not common for a doctor to cry since they fact these cases a lot, but Cho was like a family member to him. To see Cho like this, with no response, pains him a lot.  
  
"You've got approximately 4 months to live. Within a month, you will lose hair, begin to feel tired, and you'll get lots of nosebleeds. You'll have to be ready for the symptoms of this cancer. I don't suggest chemotherapy because it will be a painful process. Plus, it will only extend your life for only a short period of time. I recommend you not to work so hard."  
  
There was a knock on the door. The nurse came in with a pitying face. She knew about Cho and of course she was a witch to be an assistant of the wizard doctor. The nurse placed the coffee down.  
  
"Cho?" the doctor said, trying to break the wall between Cho and him.  
  
"I'm sorry doctor, I think I've got to go now." Cho said, looking pale and soulless.  
  
"I understand, but would you go with this nurse to pick up some prescriptions? It'll help you with the drowsiness and nosebleed."  
  
"Thank you very much. But please, don't tell my parents, not just yet." Cho tried to say this with the strength she has left.  
  
"Yes, I understand." The doctor nodded to Cho's request.  
  
Cho picked up her stuff and walked out into the pretty street. Such pretty scene was just not right for the moment. Cho's cheeks glowed a cute pink, in spite all this, from the cold. She was now walking, soullessly. Her mind was really messed up. She doesn't know what to do. She reached to her neck and held onto her necklace, now seeming to be her only comfort. Then someone bumped into her really hard.  
  
"I am so sorry!" The stranger said, and walked away in a hurry.  
  
Cho didn't pay attention, but she found that the dear necklace was gone. She searched through the snow, like searching for her lost soul. Her fingers slid through the icy ground, but she was hypnotized and couldn't feel the pain. She searched for a few minutes and started to break down. She cried, not just a silent weep, but a loud one. Everyone on the street stared at her as if she was a maniac. But none asked her what was wrong. She held onto the snow, which melted in her hands. She cried until even the cruelest person felt pity for her. Tears streamed down her cheeks in a quick pace. All these years, she kept all her sorrow, loneliness, family torture, lost of Cedric, neglect, stress, lack of love, and all the unhappy things that had ever happened to her inside her. Twenty years of pain, all let out with a shout, a painful, tearful scream. It was either now or never. Her life was going to end. And if she does not cry her sorrows out now, she'll never get the chance to. Then one thought flew into her mind, Harry. She loved her so much. He was the only one she held regret for in this world, she didn't want to leave the world yet. Yes, she loved her family, but her affection for Harry was different, at a whole new level. 


	11. Fate Has Its Own Rules

Disclaimer: I hold no responsibility to any of the Harry Potter characters. JK Rowling is the rightful copyrighted owner of all Harry Potter characters and all things mentioned in her book, this is simply a ff created in my imagination.  
  
"Cho? Is something the matter?"  
  
At the sight of Harry, Cho stood up immediately and hugged him really tight, clinging onto his coat, afraid that if she lets go, everything will disappear in front of her eyes. Before Harry could speak, Cho attached her lips to his, kissing Harry affectionately.  
  
"Please, don't leave me. I've only got a month to cherish you." Harry didn't quite get Cho but he didn't question. He was lost in Cho's kiss. It tasted salty, but sweet at the same time. Accompanying those flavours were bitterness and sourness.  
  
All of a sudden, Cho fainted. She was beginning to become sicker. Harry brought Cho home. [A/N: no, they have not done anything.] Cho woke up in the middle of the night on an unfamiliar bed in a room with dim lightings. Harry sat next to the bed, with his head laying on the bed, probably accompanying Cho.  
  
"This must be Harry's home." Cho thought to herself and looked around. She walked out to a balcony, admiring the view. The fat of being in Harry's house comforted her. Harry snuck up behind Cho, wrapping his arms around her from the back. He enjoyed Cho's scent for a while and then said, "stay here, and live with me." Cho could feel his mouth move upward in a smile.  
  
Cho continued to look at the view where she could see the London clock tower in detail. "And let's cherish the moments we have together. Cho said rather dimly.  
  
Harry turned Cho around and kissed her passionately, tongue exchanging its own ritual with Cho's. Cho's nose was beginning to bleed, she pushed Harry gently away and rushed into the bathroom.  
  
She washed her face. "I don't have much time," she said to the mirror. "It seems to me, I've got less than a month."  
  
When Cho came out, Harry grabbed Cho's hands. "Harry, it's the middle of the night! Where are you taking me?"  
  
"Somewhere real special!" Harry drove Cho to the beach.  
  
"Well, I don't see anything special." Cho said sarcastically. Harry didn't say anything but pointed to the sky. "It's beautiful!"  
  
They were now looking up to a rain of meteor shower.  
  
"Make a wish, Harry." Cho said gently. Harry closed his eyes and made a wish.  
  
"I wish that we'll be with each other forever!"  
  
A tear dropped from Cho's eyes, then she smiled, "You told me your wish, now it's not going to come true."  
  
They kissed, the most romantic sort of kiss, under the meteor shower. Anyone who saw that picture with Cho and Harry kissing under the sky of falling stars were to say they all went together beautifully.  
  
Harry and Cho locked their fingers together as they walked along the shore of the beach. [A/N: For your info, the winter was nearing end.] Then, Harry kicked something and squealed, "Ouch."  
  
"What is it, Harry?" Cho picked up a really beautiful bottle, tinted bled, CHo's favourite colour. She stared at it for a long time, trying to remember something. Then she said, "They say that if a couple place their most precious things in a bottle and throw it out into the sea, and one day, if it was to come back to them, it means they're meant to be."  
  
Quickly, Harry took out a ring from his finger, on it inscribed "Cho Chang." Cho was surprised because she knew that she had one, but never expected Harry to have one.  
  
Harry noticed Cho's stare. "I guess I never told you, but I gave you your ring purposely, I knew that day when I gave you the ring that it was your birthday. I made one for myself too." He then dropped the ring into the bottle. "Well, something precious from you?"  
  
"Obviously, I can't fit you into the bottle, so something that reminds me of you." Cho took off her necklace and placed it into the bottle. Harry capped it tightly and threw it as far away as he could into the sea.  
  
"Do you think it's going to come back?" Harry asked.  
  
Cho kept silent, thinking hard for an excuse. "Fate has its own rules," Cho said, almost in a whisper and looked towards the stars. "Whether I'm here or not, I'll always be with you, in your heart. Just remember me, Harry."  
  
Harry was really surprised by what Cho said, but he shrugged it away. They sat there waiting for the break of the day to stat. The glorious sun rose up above the horizon. Such a breathtaking scent, it's a pity Cho won't see much of it before. "I wish I could see the sun go up everyday, with you." Cho said. Cho looked down at the angelic, peaceful face. Harry was asleep like a baby on Cho's lap. Cho kissed Harry on the forehead, stroking his messy black hair and smiling. 


	12. This is where it all Ends

Disclaimer: I hold no responsibility to any of the Harry Potter characters. JK Rowling is the rightful copyrighted owner of all Harry Potter characters and all things mentioned in her book, this is simply a ff created in my imagination.  
  
  
  
Harry woke up to the sweet aroma of bacon and eggs. He got dressed and snuck up behind Cho who was now baking pumpkin pie.  
  
"Why don't you use magic to make t?" Harry asked, still half asleep, but smiling, with his arms wrapped around Cho.  
  
"I want to make it for you with my own hands, won't get much of a chance."  
  
"Nonsense, with you by my side, there will be plenty of chances."  
  
Cho turned around, now looking serious, "Harry."  
  
Harry stared back, looking for an answer.  
  
Cho splashed some flour at Harry and he splashed back. That "flour" fight lasted for 10 minutes.  
  
"Alright, I give up! Now I have to take a shower." Cho surrendered.  
  
"Mind if I join you?" Harry smiled in a sneaky way.  
  
"You are too much." Cho smiled and dragged her messy self towards the washroom.  
  
Cho closed the door behind her, and looked deep into the mirror. Her nose was beginning to bleed and she felt really drowsy. She heard a doorbell, but did not bother to go out to see who it was. When she regained her strength, she came out to find Harry with a big smile.  
  
"I've got a surprise for you." Harry covered Cho's eyes and walked her to the living room. Cho could now hear something whimpering. When she opened her eyes, she found an adorable golden retriever in front of her.  
  
"Wow! This is. aw, Harry." She was about to kiss Harry when the cute puppy got in between them and received the kiss instead. The puppy began to lick Cho affectionately. Harry certainly enjoyed the sight of Cho rolling on the floor, laughing and playing with the dog. The view he enjoyed the most was paying attention to Cho's skirt, which was lifted up from rolling too much. He accidentally muttered out the word, "black," and smiled.  
  
Cho was surprised to hear this since she was not wearing black, except. She immediately fixed her skirt and stared at Harry with a serious look, one that does not look angry, but not very pleased. Harry gulped really hard, thinking, "Is she mad?"  
  
Then Cho smiled, "What should I name him?" I want ti to be something that reminds me of you."  
  
"What about Firebolt, I know it's stupid but..." Harry suggested.  
  
"I like it! It reminds me of you all the same." Cho smiled a really broad smile.  
  
In the middle of the night, Harry brought Cho to the Qudditch Stadium. "You're not planning to fly in the middle of the night, are you?" Cho asked, a bit annoyed.  
  
"Shh. look." He pointed to a light sparkling in the sky, it landed on Harry's finger.  
  
The fireflies brightened part of the field with its glitter. The universe seemed to appear in front of them, showing its best to them. The image of the fireflies were like stars, appearing right in front of their eyes. Cho didn't say anything, but smiles. A tear came down upon her smooth cheeks. Never had she been so happy in her life, not even when she was with Cedric.  
  
"What's wrong, Cho?" Harry asked, worried.  
  
Cho collected the words lost in her mouth and let it out through her soft lips, "Fireflies glow twice as bright, but live half as long."  
  
"Come again?" Harry said, in confusion. "You're not sad because these fireflies will die in a few days, are you?"  
  
"I guess they have something in common with me." They were both silent. Half of Harry wanted to explode with questions for Cho regarding why she randomly says these things, but half of him knew that some things are left better unsaid. Chop laved her head slowly on Harry's broad shoulder. Harry pointed at the brightest star in the sky. "You see that, that will be me, looking after you and protecting regardless of what happens. When it rains, clouds will conceal me, but I want you to know, I'm still there, regardless of what happens. I'll always be your star."  
  
When Harry brought Cho home, Cho found Harry's bedroom filled with rose pedals. "How did you do this?" Cho asked in awe.  
  
"I've got some help from my trusty friend." He pointed to a book on the table, "Idiot's Guide for Dating." Harry winked.  
  
Rose pedals were at every corner of the house, the scent overwhelmed the house, making the atmosphere so cheerful. Cho smiled and gave Harry a really passionate kiss. Her tongue rolled inside Harry's mouth gently, teasing him a bit with every kiss. Harry wrapped his hands around Cho and slowly moved his hands downwards. Harry stopped, realizing what he was doing. Cho blew in some words into Harry's ears, "Let's cherish this moment." [A/N: No more details! HAHAHA, I actually did write the scene out but figured maybe it wouldn't be appropriate. The scene will strictly be made up with your imagination, whether they did anything or not. ^__^';]  
  
Cho got up and dragged herself towards the balcony and saw the sun rise up above the London Clock Tower in which she could see clearly. As she breathed in the fresh morning air, the nose seemed to reject the oxygen by bleeding slowly like a stream of calm water. Cho noticed this and wiped it away. It was time.  
  
Harry woke up suddenly to find Cho not by his side. He yawned and uttered a word out of his exhausted lips, "Cho?"  
  
He got up, put on his slippers only to find it half ruined with evidence that someone, or rather something chewed on it. "Ah, that bloody Firebolt! Should of trained him. Cho?!" He smiled at the thought of Cho. Cho certainly had the body curve of a goddess. Her lips were so soft that it felt like visiting a cotton field. He remembers Cho's soft, good-smelling hair brushed against his face when they kiss. Everything the night before seemed so perfect to Harry. Harry tried to fix his hair as he walked on top of the rose pedals left from the day before, trying not to trip. There was no sign of Cho anywhere, but Harry spotted a sky blue envelope on the coffee table. Harry sat down, noticing that Cho was not the only one missing, Firebolt was not there either. He opened up the letter, noticing tear drops that smeared some words. In the letter was:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
These past weeks were unbelievably wonderful. I cannot tell you how happy I was with you, spending the last days of my life with my love. Maybe you did this out of the pity of your hears, but nonetheless, I am grateful for you company. I've never mentioned this to you, but since the day you've came to Hogwarts, I've got my eyes laid on you, not because you were famous and brave, but because you complete me. You gave me a sense of happiness, of love, of hope, and of comfort. I have never experienced this before. Even though our words may not be much, I cherished every one of them. Don't worry about Firebolt, I will find some way to take care of him. At last, this is where it all ends. Farewell, my love, my shining star.  
  
Love Always,  
  
Cho  
  
A sudden rush of anger and sadness came upon Harry. He didn't know what was going on. "What is Cho playing at? Last days of her life? She loves me but she leaves me, what kind of lame excuse is that?" Harry wanted to scream! No one could feel that pain he was in, he felt used, by the only person he's ever loved, the one who made him felt love (for a while). He hated Cho for leaving. 


	13. Goodbye, My Love

Disclaimer: I hold no responsibility to any of the Harry Potter characters. JK Rowling is the rightful copyrighted owner of all Harry Potter characters and all things mentioned in her book, this is simply a ff created in my imagination.  
  
  
  
A sudden rush of anger and sadness came upon Harry. He didn't know what was going on. "What is Cho playing at? Last days of her life? She loves me but she leaves me, what kind of lame excuse is that?" Harry wanted to scream! No one could feel that pain he was in, he felt used, by the only person he's ever loved, the one who made him felt love (for a while). He hated Cho for leaving.  
  
It has been a month and Harry came to the hospital for a body checkup, something he had to do to keep his record in the muggle world. Harry walked to the receptionist. "Excuse me, which floor is Dr. Winslow's office at? I need a checkup."  
  
The lady was busy, caught up in a nosey conversation. "Honey go look for it!" She hissed.  
  
"Is it on the third floor?" Harry asked, careful not to let his anger sneak into his voice.  
  
The woman, who had a crooked nose and a pointy chin waved her hand a bit, shooing Harry away. Harry ignored her and got to the third floor, circling it a few times and couldn't find Dr. Winslow's office anywhere. He was about to interrupt one of the two people walking out of a room, but realized they were to caught up in their conversation. The air that rushed out of the room as the door closed, sting Harry's face. He eavesdropped on the doctor and the nurse's conversation.  
  
"Poor dear, she seems so sank down since she came back a month ago. Her condition's just worse than expected. She seems so disappointed that she lost her beautiful, black hair. She's got the prettiest hair, I've ever seen." The older man said.  
  
The nurse said nothing, but nodded in sympathy. "She's so young, only turned 20 a few months ago, it's a pity. Does her parents know about her." The nurse asked.  
  
"No, she figured it was better that I tell them afterwards. She didn't want to leave with her parents mourning by her bedside. If she doesn't get someone to donate some bone marrow to her soon, she's really going to." Both of the talkers kept silent and disappeared into a muggle technology, the lift.  
  
Feeling something familiar about the room, Harry pushed the door opened and found the unbearable hospital smell worse than the outside of the room. There were medicines and medical appliances everywhere in the room. He figured this room must be reserved for some really sick patient. Maybe it was because he was wearing only a T-shirt, but he felt a cold rush through his spines as he walked further into the dark room. He arrived in front of a bubble-like chamber. The rage he had in him burned down, from the sight of someone in the chamber. In there was a girl, burying her head in her knees. Harry could see long locks of radiant, black hair on the floor. Tears were beginning to fill behind his deep, emerald eyes. He now know everything that happened only a month ago. He collected some strength and uttered out, "Cho?"  
  
The girl turned around, showing a pair of dull, muddy-brown eyes, which was once a brilliant penetrating brown with a spark. Her lips were unbelievably pale, matching her pale skin. She slouched, making her look weaker than she is now. She immediately covered herself with a bed sheet and gripped onto it tightly. "Don't look at me!" She cried, almost begging.  
  
The room was silent, except for the sound of the ventilation system. Harry knows that Cho didn't want him to see her like that. Tears collected by the sucked them back in.  
  
"Cho," he began, "I want you to know, I did not spend the last month with you out of the pity of my heart! I love you with all my might." Harry paused a long pause. "Every word I said to you was truthful, when I found out you were gone, everything I lived for was gone with you. Can't you see, I lived for you, you are the buttress of my strength and hope. You are the sun and I am you cloud. You are the moon and I am your star. You are my everything." Harry couldn't continue. "I love you. No matter what, I'll be your star, waiting for you patiently." Harry didn't want to leave, but he understood that Cho didn't want him to see her in such a miserable form. He could see that she was shivering under the sheets. When the door closed behind Harry, Cho whispered, "I love you too, Harry." And she fainted. 


	14. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I hold no responsibility to any of the Harry Potter characters. JK Rowling is the rightful copyrighted owner of all Harry Potter characters and all things mentioned in her book, this is simply a ff created in my imagination.  
  
  
  
The night Harry left the hospital, He's bought 1000 origami papers. He folded everyone of them into a crane. It wasn't easy for someone with clumsy fingers like him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What are you doing?" Harry asked.  
  
"Folding cranes." Cho responded.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"They say, if you fold 1000 cranes and toss them into the sea. Your wish will be granted."  
  
"You are so adorable, Cho. Teach me!" Harry smiled gently.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It has been a year now, Harry was walking along the shore of the sea he was shared with Cho during a meteor shower. In his arms was a baby, no older than 10 months, snuggling tight inside a warm blanket. He whispered to the laughing baby. "Isn't the setting sun beautiful, Emmanuel? You mommy, Hermione, would love to see this."  
  
"Oy, Harry! Sorry, I'm late. Needed to pick up my kids from piano practice, Hermione figured it was good for the kids to learn muggle studies. She even made me drive that silly muggle transportation. What kind of idiot would use a four-wheel machine as a transportation, rather than a broom. But hey, it is pretty awesome that muggles learned to create these things without magic. Oh, thanks for taking care of Emmanuel. How's my little sweetum." Harry handed Ron the baby. "Hermione wants you to come over for dinner tonight, she and mum both agreed that Quidditch players such as yourself should eat more home-cooked meal and blah blah blah." Ron continued for quite a while.  
  
"Er, Ron, it's alright. I don't feel like going anywhere tonight." Harry responded.  
  
"Suit yourself. Bye, mate." Ron walked toward a red locomotive with his baby.  
  
"Bye." Harry's feet was now being washed by the waves when something hit him. "Ugh, what in bloody hell." He picked up the blue tinted bottle. Inside it was a necklace chained to a ring, and another familiar golden ring. A familiar voice said in Harry's mind, "They say that if a couple place their most precious things in a bottle and throw it out into the sea, and one day, if it was to come back to them, it means they're meant to be."  
  
Harry smiled at the escaping sun, going down into the deep sea. Just as he was admiring the sunset, a big dog was licking his bare feet. He stared at the golden retriever for a long time. A feeling of comfort overwhelmed him. He turned around to find his love, Cho Chang, standing there. Her hair now stretched gently down to her shoulder, as brilliant as before, no it was different. It now has light curls, Cho looks better than ever. Her skin and lips regained their looks. "It's been a long wait, hasn't it? Harry Potter?" Cho smiled and said. "Yes, it has." With that, they shared a hungry kiss, consuming both of them in joy. 


End file.
